mansion
by SonadowStories
Summary: Shadow dissapears one day while trying to retrieve his 3-years-old sister's doll. the authorities to nothing about it and so Sonic decides to help Shadow himself. SONADOW - shadow is out of character
1. Chapter 1

**mansion: chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV**

**-1999-**

**"i don't think we should tresspass here."** I said. **"i know that, but those jerks said that it was in here."** Shadow said and tried to find a way through the metal fence that surrounded the building. It was a very old, abandoned building. It looked like some sort of mansion, it was called that even though it was big and old enough to be a castle. A metal fence was placed around it because there was a possibility that it could collapse. Shadow walked away from me and walked to a small opening in the fence. It wasn't big enough for any of us to go through much to my relief. It wasn't that i was a scaredy cat. It was just that did building had a very bad history, was about to collapse and had a reputation of being haunted. Not that it was haunted for real. They just said that it was because the lights have been turning on and someone has been seen in it. But it wasn't because it was haunted. It was because someone, a suposed madman, lived in it, but poeple were to scared to find out and therefore used the excuse of it being haunted.

Shadow started pulling at the metal fence. Pulling didn't work so he resorted to kicking . That worked alot better as the fence started bending in the direction he was kicking it. **"almost."** Shadow said and kicked it one last time. He winced as he scrapped his leg against the fence. Out of reaction he laid a hand on it only to withdrew it quickly. He looked at the long cut that started bleeding. He winced again when he felt it sting, but quickly ignored it and crawled through the opening in the fence. I took a quick glance at the building before crawling through the gap in the fence aswell. **"you can stay here if you want to."** Shadow said. **"i can't just let you go all alone and besides, it's just to get that doll back."** I said and walked to the house.

The only reason we were here was because some jerks were bullying shadow's little sister and threw the her doll over the fence. It was here in the yard, but because it was so late we couldn't get it. Now, the afternoone on the next day, shadow decided to retrieve it now that it was light out. But the doll was nowhere in sight. **"it must be inside." **Shadow said and walked up to the porch. Shadow was really nervous now. I reached for the doorknob, but drew his hand back. **"no, i have to get it back."** He said and turned the doorknob. **"shadow, this is a bad idea."** I said, but he didn't listen. **"i don't care, you go home if you don't want to help me, but i'm staying here to get it back."** Shadow said and walked inside through the frontdoor. I sighed and crawled through the opening of the fence again and waited for him to get back.

**Shadow's POV**

I regretted walking into this mansion as soon as i took the first step in the hallway. I sighed deeply and walked to the entrance hall. I looked around and called to see if someone else was here aswell, but i didn't recieve any answer. I kept looking around in the room and found what i was looking for much to my relief. The doll was laying on the first step of the stairs. It gave me a bad vibe, but i shrugged it off and walked towards it. I wanted to grab it and get out of here as soon as i could. Then i could give it back to my little sister and forget about this place. I reached the stairs and looked at the doll on the floor. I looked around to see if anybody was around. I don't know if i was just being paranoid,, but i felt like there was someone else here with me. I went to my knees and grabbed the doll. I wiped a bit of dirt of off it.

All of a sudden i heard foosteps behind me and saw the shadow of someone taller looming over me. My heart skipped a beat in fright. I was to scared to turn around, but i knew that i ahd no other choice. I turned around to face whoever or whatever was behind me, only to wish i never had.


	2. Chapter 2

**mansion: chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

**-1999-**

I could hear shadow give out a scream. I wanted to go in and help him, but i knew better then that. I had to search for help. I turned around and ran from the huge mansion. I knew where to go for help and made my way to the place as quickly as i could. I knew that shadow was in big trouble and i wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I felt myself becoming anxious and knew that i probably had little time to save him. And so i tried to reach that place as soon as i could.

Hours passed by. I was sitting in the waiting room of the police station. I had warned the police about shadow and thankfully they went to check it out. But i didn't recieve any news so far. Together with me were my parents, jules and aleena, and shadow's father, james. He wanted to go allong with the police, but they didn't let him. Shadow's mother, jasmine, had to stay home to look after shadow's older brother, andreas, and their little sister, Lea.

James was walking around the waiting room in circles awaiting news nervously. It was midnight now and there still wasn't any news. My parents had decided to go home to sleep and told james that he could call us if there was any news. Not that he listened. He was to deep in thoughts about shadow's safety to even notice us leaving. Not that i could blame him. If i was in his shoes i would be doing the exact thing. After all, i couldn't keep my thoughts of off shadow throughout the whole care ride him either. I was really worried about him. And i hoped that the police would find him safe and sound quickly.

I was devastated to hear the next day that they didn't find shadow. They didn't even find a sign that he had been there. And therefore no one of the police believed me and thought that i was lieing. The only ones who believed me were my parents and shadow's family. But even if they tried to convince the police, they wouldn't go and search for him using the excuse that shadow was probably one of those trouble teens who liked to run away whenever they didn't get something they wanted. Unfortunatly, it was an excuse that was more convincing because of shadow's bad record at school. He always got into fights, but only because he got bullied. He only had one friend and that was me. I wished we were more then that, though. I had only found out a few months ago that i had a crush on him, but i wished i had realized sooner. Maybe then i could've told him before all of this happened.

I heard that james had tried to go into the mansion, but he always got stopped by the police. They always prevented him from going in and search for his son. That made me suspicious about the police. For all we know they could be working together with whoever was keeping shadow captive. I knew that they were planning something with him and the others that had gone missing in that mansion before him. I wasn't going to stand by and watch. I had to do something about it. But i couldn't do it now. With the way i am now i couldn't do anything about it no matter how i tried. So i made a promise to myself and shadow. I promised that i would save shadow and bring him back home. I was going to keep that promise no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**mansion: chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I stretched after sitting up from my bed. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand before getting up. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before making my way down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to prepare my breakfast to start the day of good. Behind me was a calendar and i turned around to look at it. I sighed as i remembered what date it was today. I had promised a friend of mine, amy, to go shopping with her. I don't understand why she didn't ask rouge or cream. And even though i didn't want to go, i didn't want to turn a friend down either. So i was stuck going with her. I didn't dislike her, i just didn't like to go shopping. that wasn't my number one favorite of to-do-stuff. But i didn't have any other choice now, so i might aswell go.

It was sometime in the afternoone when we were making our way into town. Amy was running up ahead as excited as little kid who was about to get a new toy. I was walking a bit behind her because i wasn't as excited as she was and because i was still a bit tired even though it was already in the afternoone. Me and some of my friends lived at the outskirts of town. So we had to take a while before finally reaching all the stores. I stopped walking as something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I looked to my left and saw the place that cause me a great deal of sorrow years ago. Tomorrow it was exactly 13 years ago since shadow went into that mansion to retrieve his little sister's doll and never got back home safe and sound. I had never forgotten what happened. And i certainly hadn't forgotten how shadow's family handled it. Jasmine was devastated and felt terrible everyday. James never stopped trying to get him back and got depressed. Andreas had started doing bad at school even though he was a pretty smart guy. And lea, well, she was only 3 years old when shadow dissapeared. She hardly remembers him and therefore can't really be sad if she didn't know him. But i knew that she felt bad because it was her doll that made shadow walk into that mansion in the first place. After 3 years shadow's parents had decided to move to another town to try and start fresh no matter how tough it was. They had to move on and they did by moving to another town. Andreas would still visite, though. He was a friend of mine and so we kept in touch with eachother. Not to mention that he had asked to tell him whenever i had news about shadow.

I turned fully towards the mansion and sighed. 13 years already. I was 25 now and that would've meant that shadow would've been 24 now. I hadn't forgotten about the promise i made him and myself. And i was planning to keep it.**"sonic?"** Amy called out to me and i turned to look at her. She was wearing a worried expression. She knew what had happened in that mansion and she didn't want me to keep that promise after hearing what happened to shadow. She didn't want the same thing to happening to me. But i had no other choice. I had to save him. Even if he was already gone. I had to atleast bring his body back so we could give him a proper funeral and give his family some peace on their minds. **"i'm fine."** I said and walked towards the centre of town while deep in thought.

During amy's shoppingspree i had come across some of my other friends. And thankfully that made this day alot more fun and go by alot faster. It had gotten evening pretty fast and we were making our way home now. When we passed the mansion once again i couldn't help, but stoped and look at it once again. I had to do this soon. I had the feeling that i was starting to run out of time fast. **"sonic?"** Amy called and i turned to look at her. **"promise me that you'll come back safe and sound."** She asked in concern. **"i will, but i can't come back before i've found shadow. i'm sorry, ames, but i have to make sure that he, or atleast his body, will get out of that house." **I said and looked at the mansion with a determined expression. I had made up my mind. I was going to go into that house and search for him. Even if it was the last thing i'll do.


	4. Chapter 4

**mansion: chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I stood in front of the mansion. Amy was standing closeby with a concerned look in her eyes. She wasn't the only one who was worried. My parents disliked the idea as much as she did, but neither of them could stop me. I had to keep the promise i made years ago. **"be carefull, okay?"** Amy asked. **"don't worry, i'll be back without a scratch before you know it."** I said to try and reassure her, but that didn't seem so easy. **"i promise that i'll be back. and when i do, it'll be with shadow."** I said and hugged her. Hugging wasn't something i would easily do, but i had to do something to show that i meant it. She hugged back quickly. We pulled away after a while. I smiled at her and turned towards the house. I searched for the opening in the metal fence that shadow found all those years ago. I kneeled to the ground and kicked it to make it bigger. Because i had grown up it was to small now and so i had to make it bigger by kicking it like shadow did. I crawled underneath it and stood back up. I dusted the dirt of off my pants and looked at amy. **"see ya."** I said and waved at her. Amy returned it quickly. I turned back towards the house and started walking to it, taking the exact same path shadow took. Everything that had happened on that day 13 years ago came flooding back to me. I remembered everything that shadow had said and done that day. Those memories replayed in my mind till i remembered his scream and i opened the door of the mansion.

I closed the door behind me. This was it. No turning back now. I walked through the hallway and entered the entrance hall. I saw that there were quite a few doors that were scattered across the room. Finding shadow wasn't going to be as easy as a walk in the park, that's for sure. I decided to investigate the upper floors first because, for all i know, there could be a huge cellar and storage. I walked up the stairs that started in the middle of the entrance hall.

I reached the top of the stairs and decided to investigate the left side first. I walked to the first door on the left to find it locked. I didn't have anything to force it open, so i decided to leave it for now. I walked to the door not to far away and turned the doorknob. I walked inside to find a small corridor in front of me that made a turn to the right twice only to end at the door that i tried to go through ealier. I closed the door behind me and proceeded into the corridor. There were only about 3 other doors. As i opened the first door i discovered that this was a corridor that lead to diffirent bedrooms. The first one i entered was a pretty comfortable one. It was light enough and it was decorated pretty neatly. I searched through the drawers for some clues as to shadow's whereabouts, but just like in the other rooms, i didn't find anything worth mentioning.

After searching through the other rooms, i made my way to the right side of the upper aprt of the entrance hall. I opened the first door and walked upon an identical corridor with a few more doors. I opened each and found that this was another corridor with bedrooms. In the bedrooms there wasn't anything out of the ordinairy. Till i came upon the last bedroom. This bedroom was one that gave a really bad vibe. Broken stuff and paper were scattered all over the floor. A dresser had it's drawers thrown on the floor and a closeth had one of it's doors torn out. I looked at the door of the closeth that was laying on the floor. I noticed a small piece of letter beneath it. I didn't pay any mind to it, till i got worried when i noticed a small blood spot on it. I kneeled down and lifted the closeth door up. I picked the small piece of paper up and stood back on my feet.

_"if you're reading this note then it means that you haven't been caught yet. So read this note with caution." _The first two sentences of the letter read. _"there is something really wrong with this place. especially with the guy who controlls everything here. i can't escape from it no matter how hard i try. whoever finds this note, remember; don't go in the underground. i've seen things. disturbing things. if you value your life then don't go anywhere near the dungeons, cellars, anything underground, and leave this place while you still can."_ The last sentences of the note read. I recognized this handwritting. this handwritting belonged to the person i came looking for. It belonged to shadow. I qluenched the note in my hand. He had escaped from whoever had caught him long enough to write this note. That gave me a little bit of hope for his survival. I folded up the note and put it in my pocket.

I walked out back into the entrance hall. The next place i would search in was the underground. But first i had to search for the entrance leading to the underground and maybe check out all the other doors to search for more clues. But one thing was certain. Shadow didn't want anyone to go to the underground no matter what. So that might be where he is being held captive all these years.


	5. Chapter 5

**mansion: chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I had a few more doors to explorer. My next destination were the rooms in the underground, but first i had to search for any remaining clues above the ground. I walked back down the stairs. Back on the ground floor made my way to the first door on the right. There were four other doors. One of the right, one on the left and two behind the big stairwell. I walked through the door and noticed a small corridor that lead to one door. I walked to that door and soon found myself in a dining hall. **"i assume the kitchen is over there then."** I muttered to myself and looked at the door on the other side of the dining hall. I looked around the hall at the various tables and chairs while making my way to the door that lead to the kitchen. Nothing was out of the ordinairy it seemed. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Just as i thought. The door lead to the kitchen. I walked into it and searched around. There weren't any clues, but i found something of equal value. Judging by shadow's note this was probably going to be a very dangerous place. So i needed to grab something to defend myself. I grabbed a sharp kitchen knife and hid it in my jacket. I decided that there was nothing left here and made my way back to the entrance hall to investigate the others doors.

Once in the entrance hall i made my way to the nearest door which was the right door behind the big stairwell. I opened the door to find complete darkness and a stairs that went downward. That stairwell told me that this was probably the entrance to the underground shadow had warned about in his note. This was my next destination, but i couldn't go here yet. I hadn't investigated everything in this part of the mansion yet. So i closed the door and went to the left one behind the stairs. I opened the door and walked through another corridor. I Walked through the door at the end of the corridor to find a very big room. This was the library. I saw books stacked all over the place on the ground, tables and bookshelves. I glanced over the diffirent bookshelves to see if there was anything that was of any importance to me. But found none so far.

All of a sudden i smelled a foul smell and made my way to the source of the smell. I soon found myself at the back of the library. I looked to my right and saw a dresser in the corner. It wasn't odd seeing as there were more then one dressers in this area, but what made this one out of the ordinairy was the blood that had been dripping from the first drawer. I walked to the dresser with caution. I quietly pulled it open and was met with a stronger foul smell. I saw the source of the smell and had to breath in relief. It was just a rat, or i thought it was a rat, that had been killed brutally. Even though that it was pretty disturbing, i was glad that it wasn't something very diffirent. I was about to close the drawer till i noticed something white and slightly ripped. It was another note. It wasn't blood stained like the last one i found, but that didn't mean that it wasn't important. I grabbed the note and looked at it while closing the drawer. The writting wasn't shadow's and i was almost unable to read it.

I was only able to read just a few sentence. They read; _"these experiments...loosing my mind...can't remember...my name."_ I couldn't make out the other words, but i decided to keep it with me anyway. I looked around one more time in the library before making my way to the entrance hall once more.

In the entrance hall i turned to my left, which was the door that lead to the underground. I ignored it for now and went to the right. There was only one more door left to investigate. I walked up to it and pulled on the doorknob, but i found it to be stuck. I sighed in both annoyence and relief. In annoyence because there could be some important clues behind this door and in relief because i never knew what i might find. I looked to my right and decided to enter the underground. I walked to the second last door and stood in front of it.

"_whoever finds this note, remember; don't go in the underground. i've seen things. disturbing things. if you value your life then don't go anywhere near the dungeons, cellars, anything underground"_ That was how shadow's warning went like. I had to admit that i was pretty anxious now. But this was the only place left to go to. So i had to ignore my fright and opened the door. I was met with pitch black darkness once more. _"i've seen things. disturbing things."_ I remembered those words from the note and felt my fear grow. I can't even imagine what sort of horrors await in the underground part of the mansion. But i had no other choice then to face them head on.


	6. Chapter 6

**mansion: chapter 6**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I took a deep breath and walked down the steps of the stairs. I soon descended into the darkness as i reached the bottom of the stairwell. My eyes adjusted to the darkness after a while. Infront of me i saw a short corridor that led to a single door. I walked up to that door and turned the knob. Behind this door i found a corridor with two doors. I walked to the door at the right and opened it. I found a corridor with multiple doors. There wasn't much of any importance here. Most of the doors were locked and those that i could open had nothing interesting except for various items that were stored here. Not strange at all this was a storage afterall. As i walked through these corridors i could feel my fright dwindle a little as i became a little used to the surroundings. It was very dark, but atleast there were some lit torches. But it was still dark in some places and rooms i had access to.

I had quickly searched through all of these doors fanding completely nothing. Nothing, except for a key tha ti assumed would be for the door that lead to the cellar or dungeon. I picked the key up and put it away in my pocket. I made my way back to the first corridor.

Soon i found myself face to face with the door that would lead to the cellar. I tugged on the doorknob to find it open. I walked to the door and found this to look like some kind of wine cellar. Wouldn't be to suprising since whoever used to live here was probably a very rich guy. I walked around searching for anything that could help me into my quest to find shadow.

An hour or two passed by. I didn't find anything of any importance, but i did find an entrance. It was just a mere hatch with a ladder. I climbed down the ladder. I turned around and faced a stairwell that lead downwards. I walked down the steps cautiously. I found a door infront of me and opened. I opened it only to slam it back close as i heard a monstrous growl coming from the next room. I hoped that whatever was making that sound didn't hear that slamming door. I laid my ear to the door and tried to hear from any more sounds from that thing to pinpoint it's location. I heard it far away now. I peeked through a small opening and immediatly knew what shadow meant with "disturbing". That thing wasn't disgusting. It was maimed and covered in blood. It limped as it had one of it's legs twisted in a painfull manner. I had to keep myself from wincing as it limped away with painfull moans and growls.

I opened the door fully as that being wasn't in ear- or eyesight anymore. I got back up from my crouching position and entered through the door. What i found was a huge room with a stairwell that curled up while leading upwards. There were also 2 doors, which was a little bit odd seeing as how big this room was and only had two doors. I walked further in the room. It was lit with several torches on the walls all around me. I looked towards the door at my right. That was the door that limping being went in. So i decided to check out the left one first.

I approached the left door and opened it cautiously. That disturbing thing that had passed by told me that there were probably more of them. I saw another hall with a few doors. A few doors were storages for bottles, papers, pots, etc. In another room i saw diffirent plants and spices. In the next room i found a laboratory. i walked further into this room and saw a note laying on the table. I picked it up and started reading. What i read shocked me. This was about an experiment. And not just any experiment. And experiment that was performed on shadow. I felt my blood boil as it got described here how much shadow suffered from it and how much it seemed to amuse whoever did the experiment. I growled in anger and stomped out of the room. I had to find him quick before it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

**mansion: chapter 7**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I walked angrily and hurredly out of this room and went to the one at the other side of the hall. I opened the door roughly and stomped through the small corridor. I opened the door at the end and had another shocking discovery. This room was full with torture devices. And all of them were covered with blood. I didn't know how most of them worked and to be honest i didn't want to find out either. At a table at the end of the room there were various notes about those they tortured. They were prisoners, missing persons, eldery, even small children. I prayed that shadow wasn't one of them, but it seemed like someone was playing a dirt trick on me as i just happened to find shadow's name on the last document i read. I took this document along with me. I quickly made me way out of this torture room because i didn't want to stay any moment longer in this horrible chamber.

I arrived back in the huge room and swallowed as i looked at the door that i hadn't gone through yet. It was the door that thing had gone through. So i wasn't exactly excited to go there. But searching through every accesible room was the only way to try and find shadow and bring him back home safe and sound. I took a deep breath and walked to the opposite side of the room. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. I didn't hear or see that thing. So i thought that it wasn't arround at the moment. I walked through the door and found myself in another long corridor. There were doors everywhere. I think that this is the infamous dungeon. According to shadow's note i had to be very carefull here. So i walked around cautiously, looked around the corners and opened doors as quietly as i could. Unfortunatly, i found shadow's warning to be true as i came across more of those things. Most of them looked the same, but i found a new sort of enemy soon. This one was even more disturbing then the ones i was already running into. It didn't have a face. Where it's face used to be was a big gap instead. And it instead of a left arm it had a big butcher like knife. These ones were the last things i wanted to run into.

I searched through the various rooms and corridors for any valuable clues while hiding and avoiding the occasional enemy. The only clues i found was my own intuition telling me that i should go deeper into the underground of this mansion. But finding my way around this place was hard. This dungeon was more like labyrinth then a place they held prisoners and victims in. I found myself walking in circles more then once and it annoyed me to no end. If i couldn't find my way in, then how could i find my way back out? Not to mention that these things were making it harder for me aswell.

I had been walking around for atleast an hour in this dungeon. I was completely lost. Or so i thought till i saw a door in front of me, at the end of this corridor, that looked very diffirent from the other doors. I knew that this wasn't the one that i came from because i hadn't closed that door for the purpose of knowing from which way i came. I walked to that door till i heard a pained moan coming from behind me. I made a run for it and reached the door quickly. I tugged on the doorhandle, but it wouldn't budge. The moaning and growling became louder as whatever had been making that noise had been limping closer. I panicked as i heard the thing running towards me. My heart started racing and i tugged on the doorhandle again. I looked behind me and saw the thing approaching fast. My breathing fastened its pace and i tried to come up with something to escape it. The only thing i could think of was the take of running, but i felt myself frozen in place. _'move...i have to move it...move damnit!"_ I thought, but i couldn't get myself to make a run for it. The thing was really close now. I was fearing for my life as there wasn't any way to escape.

Untill all of a sudden, i heard the bars in a hole next to me break. I looked to my right and jumped through the hole, not caring what could await me at the other side of it. As i jumped through it i felt that monster scrape my leg with it's knife-like claws. I fell to the ground and hit my shoulder against the wall. I looked at that monster who tried to reach for me. I sighed in relief and took this moment as an opportunity to catch my breath. I was beginning to feel a little eased, till i heard a whimpering not to far away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**mansion: chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I looked to my left and saw a figure huddled into the shadows. It was whimpering out of fright and pain. It didn't seem as nearly as dangerous as those other things. It reached a few times for me, but it seemed like it was uncertain about me. I decided to try and approach it. Maybe this being could help me around this place. **"hey, it's okay. come here."** I said and kneeled in front of it, but kept my distance as to not scare it off. I whimpered again. It seemed like it wanted to come towards me, but couldn't bring itself to do it. **"s...son.."** It tried to say something, but it couldn't finish the word and started whimpering again. Then something hit me. **"wait, what did you try to say?"** I asked as i had a feeling that i knew what it was gonna say. But it didn't answer my question.

All of a sudden i noticed something shocking. That scar on it's leg. I had seen it before. I looked up and to verify my suspicions. It's eyes were a ruby colored red. Then it hit me. How could i be so stupid? **"shadow?"** I silently whispered. The figure jumped and made a run for it. **"shadow wait!"** I yelled and ran after him. I turned the corner and saw him making an escape through a hole at the end of the corridor. **"no, shadow! wait for me! don't run from me!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran to the end of the corridor. The wound on my leg was slowing me down alot, but i still tried to run on my fastest. He was still to quick for me, though. I kneeled in front of the hole. It was a tad bit to small for me to pass through. I growled in annoyence. He was right there! How could i let him slip when he was almost in my grasp? And more importantly. Why did he run from me? I was sitting beneath one of the few lit torches in these corridors. So it wasn't like he hadn't recognized me. And we have known eachother literally ever since we were born. He couldn't have just forgotten about me. So many questions were being left unanswered in my head. Question like 'why did he hide in the shadows?' and 'how come he couldn't talk?' and more importantly, 'did those experiments and tortures had inflicted any permanent damage on him?' I didn't like how these questions were left unanswered. And there was only one person who could answer them. And that was shadow himself. But he ran from me, so i was being kept in the dark once again. **"shadow? if you're there, then please come back here. you know that i would never hurt you."** I tried to convince shadow to come back out. But my please were answered with complete silence. I sighed and sat up again the opposite wall. I could try to follow him through the hole, but i didn't know if i was going to get stuck in there.

I took a long pauze before i continued my way. Maybe this door could lead me to the same place shadow was going to. I got up from the ground and opened the door. I found myself in a room with diffirent jailcells in it. Nothing seemed special at first. Till i noticed the same whimpering from before coming form below. **"shadow?"** I gasped and looked to the floor. The floor was made out of wooden plank, but alot of them were missing or had holes in them. Not only did i hear the same whimpering once again, but i also saw the same figure from before. **"shadow, come on. give me your hand."** I said and reached through an opening between the planks. Shadow just looked at me. he reached, but withdrew again and crawled away. I jumped through the opening in the planks and noticed that shadow was trying to make an hole big enough for him to crawl through. I wasn't going to let him escape once more. Maybe he was just scared because of what enviremont he was forced to grow up in. Then all i needed to do was to convince him that everything was going to be alright. And the first step was to comfort him. I made a leap towards him and took him in my arms. Shadow struggled, but calmed down after a while. **"that's good, just relax."** I said. Shadow turned to face me. My eyes widened as i finally got to see what shadow looked like.


	9. Chapter 9

**mansion: chapter 9**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I stared in disbelieve at him. I just couldn't believe what i was seeing. And i was only seeing what i could possibly see in the dark. Because of my shock my grip on him loosened. In despair tears welled up in his eyes and he roughly pushed me away from him. But not with his hands. he kicked me away from him because he couldn't use his hands. His arms, below his elbows, were penetrated with blades that went through his elbows and came back out at the outside side of his elbows. His knees were broken in a way that made him hunch over just to keep his balance and made him unable to stand up straight on his two legs for a long period of time. He had several bloody cuts across his body. I could only assume that they came from those big blades when he tried to take care of himself. I watched him trying to make that hole bigger. But those blades were making it painfull for him.

**"shadow, stop it."** I said softly and reached for him. Shadow turned around swiftly and in shock striked me with his right arm. I was thankfull that it was just a small cut on my hand. Shadow easily climbed back through the opening between the planks and searched for another way out. I had a harder time trying to climb up. And soon shadow was once again no where in sight. The only thing that was left of him was another note. I picked it up and read it. The writing was big and it looked like whoever wrote this wasn't used to writing or hadn't written in a very long time. **"i'm sorry."** I read out loud.

I sighed sadly and looked around. I tried to find the way that shadow could've possibly gone to. I found a diffirent hole between the planks somewhere in the corner. I jumped through that opening and looked behind me. It was no wonder that i hadn't noticed it before as it was seperated from the much bigger space from the previous opening in the floor. I looked at the hole that i assumed shadow had gone through. Because of those blades he couldn't use his hands and therefore couldn't open any doors. So he had no other choice, but to travel through the tunnels he had to dig with those blades painfully indepted in his arms. I felt so sorry for him. I stroked over a small trace of blood shadow probably left behind because of the digging. I had to find him soon and get those things out of him. Only then could his arms heal properly. I crawled through the hole shadow had dug and hoped i was taking the same way he had taken. I crawled through the tunnel and hoped that it was big enough for me.

It took me a long time before i reached the end of the tunnel. I crawled out of it and groaned when stretching my back. I found myself back in that huge room with the curcled stairwell and the two doors. I looked at the floor and saw a blood trace leading up to the stairwell. **"shadow."** I muttered and followed the blood trace. I walked up the stairs. It had alot of steps and it took some climbing before i reached the top of it. I opened the door and found myself in an empty room, safe for the desk, chair and bookshelf. The bookshelf was moved from it's original place. It was noticeable because of the dust track. I moved the bookshelf and saw a hatch that had it's door broken out. I crawled through it and found myself in a sort of spacious vent. I crawled through it crouched. This was easier then the tunnel i had gone through a while ago.

It didn't take long before i reached the end of the vent-like tunnel. I jumped through the opening and landed hard on the floor. I hadn't thought about the height between the vent and the floor. I got up from the floor slowly. I looked around. I found myself in a very poorly lit room. It was to dark to see anything in front of me. So i grabbed my flashlight and walked through the room, trying to find any evidence of where shadow could've gone through.

It wasn't any easy task. It was completely quiet and i couldn't see anymore blood traces. I was trying to find the way he had gone to, but for all i know he could be hiding here somewhere. **"shadow?"** I whispered, but got no answer. Not even a shuffling from movement. I called his name again and listened once more. I sighed as i didn't hear anything once more.

I kept walking searching for any sign. Through the mist and darkness i finally saw a figure huddled on the floor. **"shadow? is that you?"** I asked and jogged towards him, but i stopped in my tracks when the figure faced me. I heard a hellish growl and saw it stand up. This deffinetly wasn't shadow, but one thing was certain. This thing wasn't friendly.


	10. Chapter 10

**mansion: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I was frozen in place as the monster in front of me loomed over me. It's shadow enveloped me whole as it was towering over me. I stared at it in fright. It let out a hellish screech as it charged forward. I avoided it barely as it ran past me. it wasn't fast, but i didn't want to get hit by it's massive claws either. It let out another blood curling scream and i smelt a rotten odour. What the hell was this thing? I couldn't see it well because of the darkness and the misty enviremont. And not being able to see it made it even more intimidating. I clumisely avoided another attack once again and ran for it. I had to think of a plan. It's not like i could just beat this thing to the ground with my own two bare fists. There was no way that would work. I needed some kind of weapon. But what? There was nothing in sight that could be of any use to me. In that case i had to think of something else to get rid of it. My lungs started to hurt because of my running making me slow down alot. I had to stop and catch my breath.

I felt my breath knocked out of me as that thing put all his strenght when he slammed it's right hand into me. I was flung against a pillar. I felt pain rise in my chest the moment i landed back onto the ground. I groaned painfully and laid a hand on the place where my chest hurt. I opened my eyes, which i had closed when i hit that pillar, and saw that the monster had it's clawed hands raised up in the air, ready to strike me again. I snapped out of my shock and rolled to the side. I ignored my pain and got up. I started running again as fast as i could, but the pain of the wounds that i had recieved were slowing me down. That fact made me panick. What made it worse was the fact that this monster was noticing that.

My battle with this monster kept going on for a long time. And all i could do was avoid and run. I was starting to get exhausted. I had to get rid of this thing soon or i would be done for. I fell to the ground. I yelped when i landed on my chest. I panted and tried to get back up, but my exhaustion kept me from doing it as i fell back to the ground everytime i tried. I looked at that thing in the corner of my eyes. It loomed intimidatingly over me once again and raised on of it's clawed hands. I knew that i was done for. I couldn't beat it, nor could i find a way out. I couldn't go back through that vent either as it was high above the ground. I embraced for impact and awaited my inevitable death. I wanted to lay my hands on top of my head as a weak defense against the monsters fatal strike. When i moved my right hand to lay it on my left one, i felt it hit something. I looked at it and saw a broken pole. With the little strenght i had left i grabbed it and pointed it at that monster to strike it right on the moment it striked. It's left hand got penetrated by the pole and it let out another blood curling screech. I got up from the ground weakly and started running. I had tried to retrieve the pole again, but found it to be stuck in that monster's left hand. Meaning that i was once again defenseless. I searched desparetly for a way out or another weapon.

Before i knew it i was cornered. I couldn't believe this. This place is huge and there really was no way to escape? I looked behind me and then noticed something. I shined my flashlight at it's disgusting face. My suspiciouns were correct. This thing had no eyes. It followed me by sound only. That brought me on an idea. I grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it over the thing's head as far as i could. As the stone touched the ground it attracted the monster towards it. It turned around and ran to the place. When it arrived there it raised it's right claws and striked it to the ground. It screeched as it hurt it's hand by striking the hard ground. I was right about it only following me through sound. So i had to escape without making a sound. I tried to sneak away as quietly as i possibly could.

This little discovery made me more at easy. It couldn't follow me anymore and everytime i made a sound i could throw something to distract it. But unfortunatly my luck had run out to soon for comfort. I accidently re-opened the wound that monster gave me before i went to chase shadow. That was a bad mistake. I froze in place as i heard the monster starting to sniff around. It could smell the odour of my blood dripping from my wound. It charged towards me again. I threw a rock to try and distract it, but it didn't even move an inch towards the sound of it landing. It didn't work anymore as now it had my scent to rely on. It ran towards me faster then i could run with my wounds. So i couldn't avoid even if i were to run away. All i could do was brace for impact once more and hope that i would find a weapon like the last time, but this time was diffirent. There was no pauze in it's movement. And there was no weapon near me. All i could do was hope that my death would be quick and painless.


	11. Chapter 11

**mansion: chapter 11**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I was bracing for impact. An impact that was replaced by another disturbing scream. I opened my eyes and saw what was causing the thing to scream. I gasped and saw a blade pierced through it's stomache. I recognized that blade. The blade got pulled out and the monster stumbled backwards and held a hand over the wound. I knew that i recognized the blade. It belonged to the hedgehog i had been chasing for a while now. Shadow stood defensively in front of me and stood in position to attack again if needed. The monster raised it's left claws and striked towards shadow. I was about to push him out of the way when he swiftly waved his left blade upward and cuts it wrist. It screeched in pain once again and it wasn't the only one. Shadow yelped and i saw blood starting to slowly drip onto the ground from where the blade stuck out at the outside of his elbow.

The monster was starting to lose alot of blood because of the wounds shadow was giving him. It stood no chance to him and it made me feel kinda sorry for it. It kept screaming in pain. It was almost hard to watch. But it wasn't any better for shadow. He had to withstand blow after blow that the monster gave him. He migth've learned to walk and run with the shape of his legs, but that didn't mean that he had blinding speed. He barely got to avoid any attacks. He either blocked them or did successfully avoiding them. I could barely stand watching. Shadow was trying to stay strong, but it was obvious that he was in alot of pain. And it wasn't only the pain from the wounds the monster gave him, but also from the pain those blades inflicted on him everytime he attacked.

The two were struggling to stay on their feet. They were both exhausted and injured. The monster lunged forward. Shadow pulled his right arm back and waited. When the monster was only at arms lenght is when he striked. Hitting that thing right in the middle of it's chest. It let out an ear-deafening, bloodcurling scream before it hunched over motionless. Shadow looked at me as he couldn't keep the weight of the monster up. I quickly made my way over to him. I gathered the strenght i was able to recover and got the thing of off him. Shadow fell to his knees and panted. He looked up to me and tried to say something. But nothing came from his lips and instead he passed out and fell face first to the ground. I catched him before he touched the ground, however. I soon saw the way from which he came. He had made another way to reach this place. I think that i probably hadn't been following the path he took. It was the other way around. He had been following me.

I picked him up on my back, since i couldn't carry him in my arms when crawling through a tunnel. I kneeled in front of the tunnel and started crawling into it. I was thankfull that shadow had made this tunnel big enough for both of us. It was hard crawling through it with those blades, but i somehow managed to get through it anyway.

At the end of the tunnel i came upon a curled stairwell. But it wasn't in a room. I was outside. I was surrounded by walls, but i was outside. I felt the sun warm my face. It felt so good after being stuck in that underground hellhole for what seemed an eternity. I sighed in content and walked up the steps of the stairs slowly. I walked slowly on purpose. firstly, i was exhausted so i couldn't walk faster. And secondly, i wanted to cherish this moment in the sun.

To my dissapointment i reached the top of the stairs much sooner then i wanted to. I opened the door and found myself in, what i assumed, shadow's bedroom. I laid him down carefully on the bed. Now, in the light, i could clearly see what he looked like. I was reliefed that he wasn't maimed beyong recognition. But what did made me cringe was that his legs looked worse then i imagined. I hoped that this was all still fixable. All of my efforts would be in vain if shadow wouldn't be able to pick up on his previous life. I was tired. I wondered for how long i had been here. I knew for a fact that i had a lack of sleep. Now that i had the opportunity to rest i was about to fall face first to the ground asleep. I yawned and laid down on the bed next to shadow. I was glad that it was big enough for the both of us. I didn't care weither he'd be pissed with me or not. All i wanted was to sleep. And that's what i planned on doing. I looked at the sunlight that streamed through the small window before falling into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**mansion: chapter 12**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I woke up with a shock as i saw shadow staring at me. **"good morning, how are you feeling?"** I asked and sat up on the bed. **"it hurts."** He whispered and looked down with his ears lowered. **"i can imagine that."** I replied and took one of his hands into my own. It was cold, but not so cold that you could assume that it had died because of the blade. It still had a bit of warmth left in it. So i knew that his arm was still able to recover. If i got him quick enough to the hospital that is.

I groaned as i felt the pain in my chest return. I wonder if i had broken a few ribs. I laid a hand on the place where it hurt. Shadow got off the bed and looked around a bit. Now that i was awake i could look around in the room a bit. I was very simple. There was a bed and a small table. Shadow looked at the wall and walked to it. He pulled out a stone with difficulty and let it fall to the ground. He tried to get something out of it, but he couldn't reach it and looked at me for help. I got up and went to him to see what he wanted. I saw a few bottles standing there. I grabbed one and looked at it. **"drink it."** He said and watched me to make sure i did. I looked at what was written on the bottle, but it was so old that the writing was a bit to vague. **"what does it say? landanananananannanum?"** I tried to read out loud. **"it's laundanum. takes care of your wounds."** Shadow explained. He took the bottle, being carefull not to hit me, and tried to pry off the button. I was surprised that he could still move his hands like that. The movement was slow, clumisely and barely had any strenght in it, but i was reliefed to see that he could still move his fingers. **"allow me."** I said and took the bottle when he handed it to me. I pried off the button and drank it all at once. Shadow smiled in content and walked back to the bed and sat down on it. I walked to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

It was night now, but neither of us were feeling tired as we had already slep the day away. We were both silent, just enjoying eachother's company. **"you came."** Shadow whispered after a while. **"of course i did. i couldn't let you waist your life away in a place like this."** I said and turned to him. Shadow was smilling, but he looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't blame him. He had been stuck in this nightmare for atleast 13 years before i finally came to his rescue. **"i knew that you were gonna come, but i was starting to lose hope the more days passed by and the more torture and experiments that he put me through."** He said and felt his tears slowly starting to stream down from his eyes. He raised one of his hands and tried to wipe them off. I cringed mentally a little as he barely had avoided his ears with those blades. **"i'm sorry that you had to go through so much before i finally came for you."** I said and felt guilt building up in me. **"it doesn't matter. what matters is that you're here now and that we're getting out of this madness soon."** Shadow said and laid his head on my shoulder. He must've really missed other, normal, poeple's company.

**"you were planning on taking me with you, right?"** He asked after another moment of silence when doubts started to make it's way into his mind when he started thinking about it, his thought involving the way he looks. How was he going to live outside of this place with his appearance? **"of course i'm planning on doing that. what makes you think otherwise?"** I asked and laid my head on his. **"nothing."** He said.

Morning was approaching soon. We decided that when it was light enough that we would get out of here. Shadow was excited. He couldn't wait till he was finally out of this place. I got up from the bed and opened the door. I noticed something just now. My chest didn't hurt anymore. Did that laundanananum, or whatever it was called, really heal my ribs like that so fast? I was surprised, but glad aswell. I walked out through the door. Shadow followed me. I turned to him smilling. **"it's time we got out of here."** I said and walked down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**mansion: chapter 13**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

We had made our way down the stairs. Shadow had a bit difficulty since he had to keep himself from falling because he was hunched over the whole time and therefore didn't have a good balance on the stairs. So i helped him down most of the way. I saw the tunnel from yesterday and a not far away from it was a door. Shadow walked to the door and waited for me to open it. The tunnel was probably not such a good idea to use because it would lead all the way back. I opened the door and shined my flashlight down the dark corridor. **"we need to be quick."** Shadow started. **"my master-"** He said, but i cut him off. **"you're master?"** I asked. I jumped when he said that. **"i'm sorry, he made me call him that."** He said and walked down the corridor. **"i see."** I replied and followed him. **"anyway, we need to be quicky. my master will notice that dead thing down in the underground soon. and when he does...let's just say that neither of us will get out alive. not even me."** Shadow said finishing the sentence he had started earlier.

We were walking down the corridors curriedly. We were already on the surface, so there was no climbing needed. I hoped that it also meant that we were going to get out of here fast. We went up a stairwell and reached the door at the end of it. Shadow stopped in front of it and looked at me. I walked up the him and the door. I tugged on the doorknob to find it locked. I sighed. There wasn't any other way to get out. I guessed that we were trapped. I was about to turned around and walk back when i suddenly heard the door breaking. I turned back around and looked at shadow who was breaking the door down with those blades of his. The wounds those blades left behind on his elbows started bleeding again. Shadow cringed and panted. **"want me to grab you some landnanananananum?"** I asked jokingly and earned a small, but pained, smile from shadow. I kicked away the remains of the door and saw that we were in the entrance hall. I noticed that the door we had gone through was the locked door one the left side of the upper level. Shadow looked around and walked down the stairs. I followed from behind quietly. **"i haven't been here in years. it looks exactly the same like it did when i first entered here."** Shadow said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Shadow walked to the front door. **"this is it."** I said and shadow turned to me. **"you're free now."** I said and shadow smiled genuinly at me. He reacehd for the doorknob. I could almost feel the freedom that this last door seperated us from. Our nightmare was almost over. We could almost recover and live the lives we should've been living now. The only thing that seperated us was this door. Shadow took the knob in an awkward angle because of that blade. But he hesitated to actually turn it. **"shadow?"** I asked in concern. Why wasn't he turning that knob? **"do you want me to turn it?"** I asked, but i recieved no response.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, he spoke up. He whispered something inaudible. **"what?"** I asked even more worried. **"i can't do it."** He whispered a bit louder. He started shaking. Was he crying? I walked closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, which he didn't handle so well. He let go of the door knob. **"let go of me...i can't go back."** He said with a shaking voice and started sobbing. Now i knew that he was indeed crying. **"what do you mean? that's nonsense! of cours you can go back!"** I said, raising my voice. I didn't understand what he meant. **"sonic! have you looked at me? there's no way that i can just go home and live my life when i look like this!"** He yelled and turned to me. He took of running to the stairs. I grabbed his upper arm to pull him back. **"let go of me!"** he yelled and tried to get free while not hurting me. **"i'm not letting go of you! there's no way that i came all this way to bring you home only to fail!"** I yelled and pulled him back. **"let go of me! i just wanna go home!"** Shadow yelled and got free from my grip. He ran away, but i wrapped my arms around him, stopping him in his tracks and making him struggle again. **"this is not you're home. it never was and it never had became one. I know that you're scared. but we'll get through this. you'll see. i'll get you back to normal and i'll make sure that you will be able to live at your real home."** I said and tightened my grip around him. **"but...how?"** He asked and looked at his arms. **"i'm sorry, but please bear with this for a while."** I said and removed my jacket. I took the kitchen knife from my pocket and stood in front of me. Shadow's eyes widened and he stepped back in fright as he stared at the knife. It was kinda weird in a funny way. He had these big sharp blades, one at each arm, and he got frightened over a little kitchen knife. **"s-sonic? w-what're y-you g-gonna d-do?"** He asked and took a step back when i took one towards him. **"stand still."** I said and roughly grabbed his right arm. Shadow struggled to get free, but it was useless. All he could was scream in agony.

I opened the front door and walked out of the mansion. I felt the afternoone sun warm my face. I dropped the blood covered kitchen knife to the floor. I sighed in relief. I was out. This nightmare was over. I stretched my sore muscles and took a few deep breaths. I walked over to the metal fence. I kneeled down to the ground and started kicking it roughly and hard. I wanted the opening to be as big as i could kick it. I pulled and it aswell and soon the opening was even bigger. I stood back up and looked at the opening in the metal fence. I guess that this was big enough. I looked at my bloodied hands. They got hurt when i pulled at the metal fence. These wounds looked like they needed stitches. And i was to exhausted from all of this to go to a hospital on my own. I took my cellphone and turned it on. I had alot of messages and missed calls. They were either from my parents, amy or tails. I couldn't answer them all now. I had to do it later. I was glad that i had turned my cellphone off when i entered this building. That way i hadn't spilled the battery at all. I took another deep breath through my nose. After smelling so much rotten odours it felt so good to smell the nice fresh air. I entered the number of the ambulance and told them to wait just outside city. They told me that they soon came.

Some time passed by. And i assumed that the ambulance would soon be here. **"hey, you coming our what?"** I asked loudly and grinned when facing the front door. Shadow walked out cautiously. he looked at me and smiled a bit. He walekd towards me with his arms hanging limp by his side. I had used the kitchen knife to assist me in pulling those blades out and i had used the sleeves of my jacket to form a temporary bandage and wrapped them around the wounds that those blades left behind. Shadow walked to up to me. I took the lose part of the metal fence and raised it. Since he was still hunching over he could just walk through the opening while bending his knees a little. He looked at me when he had passed it and i followed him soon. I saw the ambulance that i had called and walkedslowly up to it to make sure that shadow could easily follow me. The doctors were shocked to see that shadow was still alive when noticing the condition he was in. They helped him into ambulance and i climbed in soon after. The driver soon started the engine and drove to the nearest hospital from which it came. Shadow was laying on the bed. He noticed me looking at him and smiled. I took his hand and said **"it's finally over."**


	14. Chapter 14

**mansion: chapter 14**

**Sonic's POV**

**-2012-**

I was walking down the sidewalk like i had done a month ago on my little friendly date with amy. And just like that day i stopped in front of the mansion. or the place where the mansion used to be. **"they tore it down pretty quickly."** Shadow said and looked at the building. **"yeah they are. the sooner, the better."** I said and took my gaze of off the building and downwards to shadow. He was stuck in a wheelchair. Not for the rest of his life thought. He was only stuck in it untill he legs healed completely and he had rehabilitated them. The same story went for his arms. The doctors who were helping him told us that he was very lucky that he didn't die of an infection. **"you know, they're taking it down thanks to you."** I said and shadow smiled up to me. It was indeed thanks to him. The doctors were worried about where shadow got these sort of wounds and they knew that his knees were like that because he had been forced to walk with them when they were broken. Shadow had told them everything. The doctors were absolutely shocked to hear what he had told them. And they had immediatly warned the authorities. And what supported shadow's statement was the fact that he was a missing person case 13 years ago from that mansion. They started to tear down this building and make sure that something like shadow's life in that building couldn't happen once again.

Shadow turned to look back at the remains of the building and everyone working there. I did the same and looked at it. **"we need to go."** Shadow said and i turned my attention to him again. **"i don't want my mom and dad to start worrying over me"** He said and kept looking at the remains. I laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Shadow looked up to me and smiled back. He shakingly raised his hand and laid it on top of mine. He was able to use his arms again. There was still alot he couldn't do with them yet, but they were healing rapidly.

I started to push the wheelchair again and walked to my house, which was were shadow's family was temporarily staying. When the doctors were busy doing a surgery onto him, a month ago, i had called his parents and siblings. They came here as soon as they could. And as soon as the doctors were done, james came bursting through the doors asking for his son. Shadow was happy to see his family again. And lea was happy to finally meet her older brother and happy about being able to remember him know.

All the way to my house i had kept my gaze most of the way on the hand shadow right hand. I kept my gaze on the ring he wore on that hand. We had only been together for one month. But after all we had been through, i just couldn't help but propose to him. At first it was just a joke james said when i told him that we were together. He was making a joke about the next moment that we would be engaged. Shadow said that he would immediatly say yes, no matter the place, time or situation. And before i knew it we were engaged. I had to admit that it was rather quick, but we didn't care. All i cared about was shadow's recovery, both fysically and mentally. And it wasn't like we were going to get married any time soon. We would only start to plan it when we were certain that shadow had fully recovered, not sooner or later.

I was almost at my house when shadow said something and made me stop in my tracks. **"thank you."** He said. I took my gaze of off the sidewalk ahead of us and looked at him. **"thank you for saving me."** He looked up to me and smield again. He really liked to smile. He must've not had much opportunities to show that smile of his. I chuckled and continued our way. Leaving the remains of the mansion and these nightmares behind us.


	15. author's note

**mansion: author's note**

that was the last chapter of "mansion". this is actually based on amnesia since i finished the game and had to use something to be based on and i thought "what's better then amnesia?" so here it is. this was also orignally posted onto my DeviantArt account with the same name.

i really glad and i want to thank those who read it. comments about what you think about this story would be very welcome. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it.

~SonadowStories


End file.
